plants_vs_zombies_garden_warfare_variant_creatorfandomcom-20200215-history
The Viking Age DLC
The Viking Age is a new DLC for Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare 2. It comes with characters, maps, story quests further explaining the story, and more. Characters (Character pages TBA) Plants *Bounty Pea *Agent Sunny *Butter-Tusk Corn-Fang *Elect-Rose *Orange Doom Zombies *Z.W.A.T *Geographer *Hunter Brainz *Z.W.A.T Recruit *Captain Frostbite Gamemodes Battle Arena Plants & Zombies fight in an altered map. As the match goes on spawnable units and eventually bosses begin to spawn. The team with the most vanquishes over a period of 15 minutes wins. Large-Scale Takeover It's Gardens & Graveyards and Herbal Assault happening at the same time in the Turf Takeover playlist. Plants and zombies fight for control in an altered turf takeover map. Both sides fight over a neutral zone at first, as the flow of battle is controlled by whoever possess the teleporter. Sides defend their turf while attacking the enemy's turf. The side with the most bases wins. Maps Battle Dome :Welcome welcome welcome to the righteously bodacious Zomboss Battle Dome! Here zombies train and break things we can't afford to pay for. Sadly no one is able to pay the electric bills for this place either... its falling apart *sniff* oh and here come the plants. As if this couldn't get ant worse! *sob* Made specially for Battle Arena. A futuristic battle arena owned by Dr. Zomboss. Aesthetic altering environment. Tundra :"Today we have docked ourselves in the unforgiving tundra. We will unload our supplies given to us by the wonderfully generous Narwhal clan. This shouldn't be so bad, after all it's not like there are already zombies here!" - Butter-Tusk Corn-Fang July 15, 285 Run down Zombie village on one side, Plant docking station on the other. Viking Weeds will spawn in this map during ops or battle arena. Viking Plant Castle :With nothing but their bare hands, leaves, and roots, the plants created a mighty castle on ice. Within they hid secrets not even Crazy Dave knows of. The zombies do not know what these secrets are but if the plants are hiding them then they must be important! A mighty castle on ice. Zombies spawn from boats they used to invade. The entire map after the first base takes place inside the castle. Purplehouse :The zombies have played with fire, bunching up plants in a lab to watch th try to escape. While it worked for an astounding 30 minutes the plants have finally broke out of the lab, headed for the zombie cloning machine. The zombies must stop them before they destroy it. A complex lab level. Plants spawn out of a broken prison dome. Abilities Plants *Hyper Rush *Pea Turret *Primal Potato Mine *Corn-Pack *Homing Cob *Dark Enigma Zombies *Seagull Pal *Ball of Boom! *Jester Twister *Explosive Rocket Jump Ops Graveyard Ops receives multiple changes. For one a variety of plant units now spawn. Repeaters, Oranges, viking & ninja weeds, ETC. Also a new plant boss, Chompdra. As he looses HP a head falls off, only to be replaced with 3 more. He ends up with 9 heads before death. A zombie boss, Mini-Zombot. Giant zombie robot that crushes plants with its feet and fires lasers out of his eyes. Story Quest Plants Plants discover a broken rift of time leading them to a period where viking plants terrorized zombies. Plants request their help in the fight for zomburbia. They gain upper hand. Zombies Zomboss observes alternative timelines and discovers a broken part of time where viking plants ruled. Unconcerned he moves on with his life, only to discover the very same vikings quickly taking over Zomburbia. Z.W.A.T forces from the future and other zombies prepare for the incoming attack. Category:DLC